Pokemon Academy
by animelover276
Summary: The gang are enrolled in Unova Academy. I know. I suck at summaries.
1. Unova Academy

Chapter 1: Unova Academy

Dawn POV

It was the day before I went to Unova Academy, which was located in the Unova region. I was at home in Twinleaf town packing my stuff. "You ready?" asked my mom. I nodded. "I hope I like it there." I said.

"Anyway Barry came to say hi." said Mom as she went downstairs. You see, Barry lives in Twinleaf town like me so we see each other a lot. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." said Barry. "Can you believe I got enrolled too?" I gave him a questioning look. "You got in too?" I asked.

"Yea." said Barry. "So did Zoey, Kenny, and that jackass Ursula." I groaned. Ursula was one of my top rivals. She always tries to beat me in pokemon contests, but I end up winning. "Why did she have to get enrolled?" I asked.

"I don't know but I bet it's not for a good reason." said Barry. "Are you packed yet?"

"Almost." I replied. "I still need to pack a few things."

"I'll let you." said Barry. "See ya tomorrow." I went back up stairs and thought _I wonder what it's like_

The next day I was on my way to the airport with Barry and Zoey. Did I say we had uniforms? I guess not. The girls had to wear a red sailor top with a black skirt.**(The boys' uniforms are from Lucky Star. I just can't describe them)** I wore the uniform with black knee-high socks and black shoes. "Hey look it's Kenny." said Barry.

"Hey." said Kenny. "Long time no see Dede."

"I keep telling to not call me Dede!" I yelled. Soon, we got on the plane and headed for the Unova region. "Look ther eit is." I said pointing to the window. I saw two weird looking jellyfish pokemon: one was pink and one was blue. Then I saw a weird pink fish pokemon jump out of the water and dove back in. "Wow." I said amazed.

"Yea." said Barry. "The Unova region's amazing." We landed in port and saw a bus waiting for us. "Let's go." said Zoey as we walked on. I saw a brunette girl talking to a boy with green hair, a girl with purple hair sitting next to another guy with green hair, a girl with redish-pink hair and another girl with purple hair eyeing them closely, a blonde girl talking to a red head boy, and a boy with yellowish brown hair in the back. We took our seats in the front and waited for everyone else. Then I saw who I didn't want to see. "Oh God it's you." said Ursula. "Why are you here?"

"Uh to have an education why else?" I asked disgusted.

"I wasn't lying." whispered Barry.

"I knew you wouldn't." I replied.

"Hey leave her alone." said the brunette girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the girl with purple hair.

"I find myself to be rich and beautiful." said Ursula.

"Sounds like poor and snobby." said Zoey and we laughed. Ursula ignored it and sat in the very back seat. Next we saw four people walk on: a girl with orange hair, two guys with brown hair, and a boy with black hair. _He looks cute_ I thought. 'Thanks for sticking up for me." I said to the girls.

"No problem." said the brunette. "Oh yea I'm May."

"I'm Iris." said the girl with purple hair. "The boy beside me is Cilan."

"Pleasure to meet you." said the boy.

"The other boy with green hair is Drew." said May.

"Yo." said the boy.

"The blonde girl talking to the red head is Bianca." said Iris. The girl waved hi. "And this is Stephen." she said.

"I keep telling to it's _Stephan_." the boy said annoyed. We sweatdropped. "The boy in the back is Trip and those two girls over there are Georgia and Burgundy." said May. The two girls ignored me and kept eyeing Iris and Cilan. The bus door opened and we saw another boy with black hair with a red headband. "Hey I'm Tracey." he said.

"Isn't that a girl name?" asked May.

"No it's also a boy name." said the boy.

"Nice to met you." I said. "I'm Dawn."

"Hey that name suits you." said Iris.

"Thanks." I said. "The blonde boy is Barry and the two red heads are Kenny and Zoey." Everyone waved hi. "Hey I'm Ash." said the other boy. "The guys with brown hair are Gary and Brock and the orange haired girl is Misty."

"Hi." said the girl.

"Thanks for introducing us Ashyboy." said one of the brunette boys.

"Gary." said the other one. The door opened again and I saw my good friends Lyra, Conway, and. . .Paul!? What's he doing here!? "Why is he here?" asked Barry.

"Same reason for Ursula." said Kenny.

"Hey Dane." said Lyra.

"Lyra I keep telling you my name's _Dawn_." I said annoyed.

"Whatever Dane." said Lyra as she sat across from Bianca. "Hello Dawn." said Conway as he sat across from me. "Hey." I said flatly. "Who knew you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Conway. I sweatdropped. The bus started to move and we were on our way. I was so fasinated by all of the rare pokemon that I was speechless. Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and Stephen told me all about them and said that pokemon from the other four regions are very rare here. Then we arrived at a white building. "I think this is it." said Zoey as she got off.

"All freshman follow me please!" yelled a woman with blonde hair. "Oh my God it's Elesa!" yelled Iris.

"We haven't seen her in a while have we?" asked Stephan.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Elesa." said Bianca. "She's a gym leader and a fashion model."

"Wow." said Zoey. We walked in the building to see which classes we were in and what dorms we got. I got the dorm beside May, Misty, and Iris's dorms. "Cool." said May. "We're all in the same hallway."

"Yea I know it's great." said Misty.

"Well the weaklings should be together." sneered Ursula.

"We're not weaklings." said May. "So leave us alone."

"Yea May's right." said Iris.

"Whatever." said Ursula as she left to go to her dorm. "Man what a pain." said Misty.

"You said it." said Iris. So we settled into our dorms, then went to get our class schedule. "Cool." I said. "Hey guys look at this." I showed the others I had the same classes as them. "Sweet." said Zoey.

"But here's the bad news." said Misty. "Ursula's also in our class."

"Well that's just great." said May. "We get the slut." I looked at the class roster and saw that Ash and the other boys were in our class too. "Hey look at this." I said.

"The boys are also in our class too." said Iris.

"Except Stephan, Conway, Paul, Trip and Gary." said Misty.

"Well we shouldn't have Paul anyway." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Why?" asked Iris.

"I hate him." I said. "He's always a pain."

"Well don't worry about it." said May.

"Yea since we have the whole day to ourselves, why not hang out in the school yard?" asked Misty.

"Good idea." said Iris. So we were on our way to the schoolyard.

**Me: First day of Pokemon Academy starts in the next chapter. Note: Couples are my opinion so don't get pissed off. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The first day=new friends=true love.**


	2. First day new friends

Chapter 2: First day=New friends

Dawn POV

Classes started the next day. Our first class was Math, then History, then Drama, then lunch. "Ok which way is our homeroom?" asked May.

"It's that way." Iris said pointing to the hallway on the right. "How do you know?" asked Misty.

"Trust me my sense of direction is never wrong." said Iris. Then I heard footsteps and saw Ash running towards us. "Are you looking for homeroom?" he asked.

"Yea." said May. "Iris says it's that way."

"Wrong." said Ash. "It's over there." We all glared at Iris. "Didn't you say to trust your sense of direction?" asked Misty.

"About that." said Iris.

"Guys worry about that later." said Ash. "Let's just go." We followed him to a classroom filled with students. "Hey Dane's here." said Lyra.

"My name is _Dawn_." I said.

"Whatever Dane." relied Lyra. Class started and my teacher was a woman with light brown hair. "Hello I'm Professor Juniper." She said. "Let's get started." The first thing she taught us about equations and as I looked around the class, some of the students fell asleep. "And there you have it." said Professor Juniper. "You may go to your next class." We left the room and went down the hall to History. Our teacher was another woman with brown hair and a man with blonde hair that looked alot like Barry. "Hello I'm Sheena and this is my assistant Kevin." said the woman.

"Nice to meet you I'm Brock." Brock somehow appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sheena's hand. _Why is he here? Isn't he a third year?_ I thought. Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him out. "Get back to your hallway!" She yelled.

"As I was saying." said Sheena. "This is your history class and you will know about Pokemon in ancient times." Soon, class was over and we went to Drama. Our teacher was this French woman with purple hair wearing a purple dres the same color as her hair. "Hello I'm Fantina, your Drama teacher." She said.**(To me, Fantina has a French accent. Probably because her English actor has a French accent)**

"Finally something I like." said Iris.

"But we have a weird teacher." said Misty.

Iris POV

Fantina was telling us about the art of drama class then told us we have to make a play with the genres action, adventure, and/or romance. The plays will be due on Thanksgiving and the one who wins will be shown to the school. I was in a group with Ash, Dawn, Cilan, and this boy named Luke. "So what's our play about?" I asked.

"We could make it a romantic action film." said Dawn.

"Yea." said Ash. "Like a brave knight rescues a princess from an evil pirate."

"And the knight defeats the pirate and save the princess."

"That's a great idea." said Luke.

"We just gotta see who gets what part." I said. I saw that Misty, May, Bianca, Barry, and Tracey were also in a group together. "I'll volunteer to be the princess." said Dawn.

"I'll be the knight." said Ash.

"I'll be the pirate." said Cilan.

"I'll be the director of the play." said Luke.

"But what about me?" I asked.

"We can make up a character for Iris to play." said Cilan.

"Let's see." said Dawn. "She could be the person who trains the knight to defeat the pirate."

"Nice idea." said Ash.

"Yea I like it." I said. Soon, class was over and we agreed to go to Dawn's dorm later on after school. Then we went to lunch. "Finally I'm starving!" yelled Ash as he ran to the cafeteria. We sweatdropped. as we followed him. "So where do we sit?" asked Dawn.

"What about over there?" I asked pointng to a table who had Barry, Bianca, Misty, and Tracey at. We walked over and said " Hey."

"Hi you guys." said Bianca. "What's your play about?"

"You tell us first." said Ash.

"Ours is about these two people falling in love until their parents disapproving it and separates them." said Misty.

"So it's a romantic tragedy." said Cilan. Misty nodded. "What's yours about?" she asked.

"Ours is about a brave knight who rescues a princess from an evil pirate." I said.

"So an action packed romance?" asked Bianca. I nodded. "It's gonna be cool. Instead of a play, we're making a movie."

"That's so cool." said Misty. "Wish we had a camera man."

"I'm good with cameras." said Barry.

"Yea right." we all said, making him do an anime fall. Later, May and Drew came over and soon, Zoey, and Kenny. "What's your play about?" I asked.

"Ours is about these two siblings going on an adventure to find their lost parents." said Kenny. We told them about ours and they were jealous because we were making a movie. "Did Fantina even allow that?" asked Zoey.

"As long as we're acting." said Dawn.

"I'm gonna ask her if we can make a movie." said Kenny. Soon, Lunch was over and we went to the Pokemon Care class. "Hello I'm Nurse Joy, your teacher." said a lady with pink hair.**(The one in Unova)**

"I knew it was fate to be together." Brock again appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand as we sweatdropped. Then we heard a loud croak as we saw a croagunk stab him in the back with poison jab. Brock fell and the croagunk dragged him back to the junior hallway. "As I was saying." said Nurse Joy. "This is the class where you learn how to take of pokemon."

"Cool." I said.

"I think I found my favorite class." said Misty.

"And for your first lesson, I'll give you each a pokemon." said Nurse Joy as she put a box on the table. "Now get in a line everyone." she said. I was the third person in line and when it was my turn, I picked the first pokeball I could see. " I hope I like it." I said as the pokemon popped out and it was an Axew. "Axew!" it yelled happily.

"So cute!" yelled all of the girls. Then Misty was next and her pokemon was a Togepi. "Toge toge." it said.

"Now that's cuteness right there." said May.

"I'm next." said Dawn. She picked out a pokeball and a Piplup popped out. "Pip piplup." it said.

"It's cute." I said. Then Tracey went next and he got a Azurill, Cilan got a Pansage, that whore Georgia got a Paniard, that bitch Burgundy got a Oshawott, that jackass Ursula got a gible, then it was Barry's turn: it was a Starly.**(Gotta give Barry's other Pokemon a chance even though he likes Empoleon the most)**"Why do I have a flying-type Pokemon?" he asked annoyed.

"It was your choice Barry." said Nurse Joy. Kenny has a Piplup, Drew has a Budew, and May has a Torchic. Then it was Ash's turn. He grabbed a pokeball and a pichu popped out. "PICHUUU!" it yelled as it shocked Ash. "Nice to meet you too." he said as he was on the floor.

"Are you ok Ash?" asked Dawn.

"Yea." said Ash. Stephan got a Sawk, Bianca got a Tepig, that bastard Paul got a Turtwig, and that hoe Trip got a Snivy. "Well that's it for today." said Nurse Joy. "Please come back tomorrow."

"We'll have to go back tomorrow stupid." Misty said as we went to our next class, which was about fossils.

**Me: Next chapter done. Yes I put that Pokemon: Black and white episode in here(I like it it's funny). Stay tuned for chapter 3: Enter Team Rocket.**


	3. Enter Team Rocket

Chapter 3: Enter Team Rocket

Dawn POV

The next day, when we were in Drama, Fantina said that everyone had to participate in Luke's movie. Half of the class groaned and some said "What movie?" Fantina went to her desk and Luke decided who gets what part. Everyone knows I get the part of the princess amd Ash is the knight. But Luke added parts that weren't in the movie. "Can't only the dragon master train the knight?" asked Iris.

"Every movie had alot of characters." said Luke. "So I figured that there would be more people to train the knight, making the movie have more action."

"That makes sense." I said. So the beginning of the movie started. It all starts when the princess roams the castle searching for the knight when the two princes, that were in love with her, stop her. The two princes were Kenny and Conway. "Have you seen Sir Ash?" I asked.

"Yes miss." said Lyra, who is the servant. "He's in one of the castle gardens."

"Thanks Lyra." I said getting past Kenny and Conway. "What does Sir Ash have that we don't?" asked Kenny.

"Good looks." I said as I turned my head towards them. "And a fated destiny." I turned my back on them and walked off.

"And cut!" yelled Luke. "That was great guys."

"Thanks." I said. "I really got into my character."

"But what about costumes?" asked Lyra.

"I got it covered." said Luke as he got out a pokeball. "Come on out Levanny!" A Levanny popped out of the Pokeball and bowed to us. "Is that yours?" asked Ash.

"It's my dad's." said Luke. "He gave it to me in case we had Drama."

"What's your started Pokemon?" I asked.

"A Zorua." said Luke.

"I have an idea." said Iris. We all looked at her. "What?" asked May.

"What if we added our pokemon?" asked Iris.

"That's a great idea." said Luke.

"So it would be Sir Ash and his Pichu." said Ash.

"And Princess Dawn and her Piplup." I said.

"And evil pirate Cilan and his Pansage." said Cilan. Soon, class was over and everyone was really excited about the movie. We went to Lunch and sat wth Barry, Bianca, May, and Drew. "So what are your parts?" I asked.

"I'm one of the knights." said Drew. "And I have to rescue Princess May."

"Meaning me." said May. "I'm Princess Dawn's sister who has also been kidnapped by the evil pirate Cilan."

"Barry and I are the Twins of the North." said Bianca. "We help train Sir Ash when he prepares to fight evil pirate Cilan."

"Same here." said Misty as she sat next to me. "I'm the Mermaid of the East."

"That suits you." I said. "Since you like water-type pokemon."

"You know it's true." said Misty giving a thumbs up. Soon, Lunch ended and we have Pokemon care class, then fossils**(Their teacher is Bryon)**, then it was the final class of the day: Pokemon biology and our teacher was this purple-haired woman named Professor Ivy who studies Pokemon. Then the day ended and me, Misty, Iris, and May were under the old oak tree in the courtyard then we were joined by Ash, Bianca, Barry, Cilan, Tracey, and Zoey. "Hey you guys." said Misty.

"Hey." said Bianca. "What's happening?"

"Oh nothing." said May. "Just hanging out. What about you?"

"We were about to get something to eat until we decided to stop here." said Ash.

"Good." said Iris. "It was starting to get boring."

"Yea it was." I said.

"Piplup!" said Piplup. All of a sudden, smoke filled the area and I couldn't see a thing. "What the hell is going on?" asked Misty.

"I don't know but who ever did this is gonna get fined!" yelled Barry.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil from truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above." Then two people showed up: a girl with pink hair and a boy with blue hair and they had a Meowth. "Jessie." said the girl.

"And James." said the boy.

"Team Rocket blasts off into the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!" What the- a talking Meowth? "Alright just who the hell are you guys!?" asked May.

"You are so gonna get fined for this!" yelled Barry as we sweatdropped.

"Ekans use haze." said the girl and an Ekans popped out of her pokeball and black smoke filled the area.

"Piplup bubblebeam!" I yelled. The bubblebeam cleared the smoke and the crooks were in plain sight. "Pichu use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash as he called out his Pichu. Then the crooks were blasted in the sky saying "We're blasting off!"

'That was great." said Ash. Then his Pichu started to glow white. "Whoa what the hell?" asked Misty.

"Your Pichu is evolving." said Tracey. The glowing stopped and a Pikachu was standing where Ash's Pichu was. "Pika." it said.

"Cool." I said. Soon, I went to my dorm and read my favorite manga. I heard a knock and it was Misty. "Hey." I said.

"What's up?" asked Misty. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said. "What about?"

"Well I was thinking." said Misty as she closed the door. "We should have a party this weekend."

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." said Misty. Then Iris and May walked in. "Did she say yes?" they asked.

"To the party?" I asked. "Totally!"

"Sweet." said May. "Who's gonna be there?"

"Me, you, Dawn, Iris, Lyra, Zoey, and Bianca." said Misty. "No boys. Everyone in agreement?"

"Agreed." we said.

"Great." said Misty. "I'll go tell Lyra and Zoey."

"And I'll tell Bianca." said Iris.

"I'll come with you." I said putting down my manga. May and Misty went to find Lyra and Zoey while Iris and I went to find Bianca. We were walking down a corridor until we saw Bianca walk out of her dorm. "Hey Bianca." I called. She turned around. "Hey Dawn, hey Iris. What's up?"

"Well." I said. "The girls and I are having a party this weekend."

"You wanna come?" asked Iris.

"Sure." said Bianca. She walked away to the cafeteria and we went back to the courttyard. Later, we saw May and Misty. "What did they say?" I asked.

"They'll come." said Misty.

"Great." said Iris. "We better get the stuff." We nodded as we headed into town. We stopped by a shop and got cups, streamers, and plates. May went to get drinks**(Not alcohol or crap like that)** and Iris, Misty, and I were party planning. Later, May came back with two big bottles of Pepsi. "Damn May." said Misty. "We're not gonna drink all of this."

"I know." said May. "I just got this in case Lyra gets hyper."

"Good point." I said. I heard a knock and Misty opened the door: it was Gary. "Hey girls." he said.

"Hey Gary." said Iris.

"Can't wait for the party." said Gary. "See ya later." and he left. Misty slammed the door and glared at us. "WHO TOLD GARY FLIPPING OAK ABOUT OUR PARTY!?" she yelled.

"Not me." I said.

"I'm innocent." said Iris.

"I never told a soul." said May.

"Then." said Misty.

"He must have spied on us." we all said.

"So much for no boys." said Iris. "We have to tell Bianca, Zoey, and Lyra." I walked over to my dorm phone and asked "What's Bianca's room number?"

"114." said Misty. I dialed the number and waited for three minutes until she picked up. "What's up?" she asked.

"Bad news." I said.

"The party's canceled?" asked Bianca.

"No." I said. "Gary found out about the party and now the no boys rule has gone out the window."

"Well that sucks." said Bianca. "So the party's still on?"

"Yea." I said.

"Great!" she yelled. "See ya."

"Bye." I hung up and dialed 117**(Zoey's dorm number)** and 132**(Lyra's dorm number)**. "What did they say?" asked May.

"The exact same thing Bianca said." I said. "Except Zoey was more pissed."

"That's Zoey for ya." we said. Soon, it was dark and May, Misty, and Iris left and I went to bed.

**Me: You see every grade has their own floor. Freshman are on the first, Sophmores on the second, Juniors on the third, and Seniors on the fourth and last. And welcome to the story Team Rocket now get the fuck out of it. Stay tuned.**


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

May POV

The week went by pretty fast and soon, it was Friday and we all met up at Dawn's dorm. "Are we all here?" I asked.

"Everyone except Lyra and Barry." said Misty. We heard a knock and Lyra and Barry walked in with the smell of chocolate. "You guys went to the vending machines didn't you." said Iris.

"How did you know?" asked Lyra.

"There's chocolate on your face." said Dawn.

"So when's it gonna start?" asked Gary.

"We don't have enough space." I said.

"I got an idea." said Iris. We followed her out of the dorm and went to. . . .

"The Dreamyard!?" we exclaimed.

"Yea." said Iris. "There's a shed over there." She walked over to the shed, opened the door, and the place was a mess. "We're gonna have a party in this mess?" asked Ash.

"You boys wait here." I said as me and the girls went inside and closed the door. An hour later, the place looked like a party room. "Looks good." I said.

"Yea." said Misty. She opened the door and the boys looked stunned. "That's what a girl can do." said Dawn.

"Damn." said the boys.

"So." said Bianca. "Shall we get started?" We nodded as I played my Pokepod. It was a good thing I bought two bottles of soda. Lyra wouldn't stop for more. a few hours later, Barry said he wanted to play _T__ruth or Dare_. "Sure." said Iris.

"I have an app on my Pokepod." said Dawn pulling out her Pokepod from her bag. "Who goes first?"

"I will." said Misty. "May truth of dare?"

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid do truth." I said.

"Ok." said Dawn. "The question is _Who do you like?_" I froze. There's no way I'm answering that. "Well?" asked Ash.

"I'll only tell the girls." I said and I whispered the name in their ear, making them gasp. "Who is it?" asked Cilan.

"Don't tell them." I said.

"Fine." said the girls.

"Why?" asked Gary.

"Is it someone here?" asked Tracey. I blushed then nodded. "Who is it?" asked Ash.

"Tell us." said Barry.

"No." I said.

"Please?" asked Ash. I couldn't stand for them to keep asking. "Fine." I said. "I like Drew." Everyone stayed quiet while the music fades. "Didn't see that coming." said Gary.

"No one did." everyone else said.

"Is that true?" asked Zoey. I nodded, making Drew blush. "Ok anyway." I said. "Gary truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Gary. "I'm not scared. Bring it on."

"Ok it says you have to have an arm wrestle with the person on you left." said Dawn. Gary looked to his left and saw Ash. "Oh God this should be good." said Misty.

"Yea." I said.

"What happens if I win?" asked Gary.

"Then you have to give Ash a dare." said Dawn. "If you lose, Ash gives you a dare."

"Simple enough." said Tracey.

"I'll be referee." said Kenny. Ash and Gary started their match and it wasn't long before Gary won. "And the victor goes to me." said Gary.

"I want a rematch." said Ash.

"Sorry Ash." said Tracey. "No rematches."

"Well that sucks." said Ash.

"So what's the dare Gary?" asked Misty.

"Ash." said Gary. "It's simple really. All you need to do is stay in the forest with Dawn for 20 minutes."

"SAY WHAT!?" they yelled. Everyone sweatdropped except for Barry and Lyra. "Why did he choose them?" asked Barry.

"Think about it." said Drew.

"Just do it." said Gary. "Or I'll tell the whole school you like Ursula."

"Me like that slut!?" asked Ash. "Hell no."

"Then do it." said Gary. Ash and Dawn walked out of the shed and into the forest.

Dawn POV

Gary I hate you so much. Ash and I were already inside the forest and it was starting to look creepy. We both found a tree to sit under and waited. "So Dawn." said Ash. "Is Barry your boyfriend?"

"What no." I quickly said. "We're just friends."

"Oh." said Ash.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"No reason." said Ash as he put his hat over his face while blushing. We didn't talk after that until I saw something staring at me. I looked up and it was two pairs of purple eyes. The figure came into focus and it was a Galvantula. "Uh Ash?" I asked pointing up. He looked up and his eyes widened. "We better get out of here." he said. I nodded and was about to get up until the Galvantula binded me with string shot. "What the hell?" asked Ash as he stopped. Then three more Galvantulas appeared and carried me deeper into the forest. "Double what the hell!?" asked Ash in the distance.

"Uh where are we going?" I asked. Then Galvantula used what looked like Sleep Powder and I blacked out.

Ash POV

Damn those Galvantula. I followed them deeper into the forest, where there were thicker trees. Soon, I lost them. "Damn it." I said as I let Pikachu out of it's Pokeball. "We gotta look for Dawn." I said.

"Pika Pika." said Pikachu.**(Why?)**

"Because I said so." I said. "Let's go." Pikachu nodded as it followed me. I was looking around until I saw something light up. "Was that a thunderbolt?" I asked heading towards it. I looked closer and it was the Galvantula using thunderbolt on Dawn. "What the fuck?" I asked.

"Pika." said Pikachu.**(Let's go.)**

"I hear ya buddy." I said.

Misty POV

"How long have they been in there?" I asked.

"About 45 minutes." said Cilan.

"They should have came out 25 minutes ago." said May. "I'm worried."

"We all are." said Drew.

"Well I'm not waiting any longer." said Kenny.

"Me neither." said Barry.

"Well I am." I said.

"I'm leaving." said Gary as he went back to the school.

"I'm gonna wait here a little longer." said May, Bianca, Zoey, and Cilan.

"And us." said Iris, Drew, and Tracey.

"I'm going back to the school." said Lyra walking away. So we all sat on the ground and waited.

Ash POV

Pikachu used thunderbolt and the Galvantula looked towards us. "Guys." Dawn said weakly.

"Pikachu use volt tackle." I said. All of the Galvantula scattered somewhere but they didn't leave the area. "You ok?" I asked Dawn.

"Yea." she said. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I said. "Pikachu electro ball!" Then all of the Galvantula retreated somewhere. "Let's go back." I said. Dawn nodded and we were walking out of the forest until. . . .

"Ash Ketchum." said Dawn.

"Yea?" I asked.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Yea."

"Now what are we gonna do!?" exclaimed Dawn.

"We'll find our way out." I said grabbing her hand. Afterwards, I recognized the path I was on. "We're on the right track." I said.

"Good." said Dawn.

May POV

"That's it." I said getting up. "I can't wait anymore."

"Yea." said Drew. "It's getting late." Bianca, Zoey, Iris, and Cilan nodded.

"But guys." said Misty. "We can't leave them."

"You can wait if you want to." I said. "But we're going back to school."

"I'll stay." said Tracey. "I don't want Misty to be alone." We exchanged looks as we headed back to school.

Dawn POV

I feel like we're being watched. I turned around and the Galvantula were there. "You have gotta be kidding." said Ash. He pulled out a Pokeball and a Caterpie popped out. "When did you get that?" I asked.

"Caught it a few days ago." said Ash. "Caterpie use string shot."

"Cater." said Caterpie and the Galvantula were tied up in string. "Return." said Ash. "Let's go while we have the chance." I nodded as we went back on the path. We looked in the distance and saw the school. "Well we're here." said Ash.

"Yea." I said. We walked inside and Ash walked with me to my dorm. "Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." said Ash. "I wanna give you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"This." said Ash before he kissed me. "Bye." then he walked away. I closed the door with a shocked face. Ash Ketchum stole my first kiss and I'm glad it was no one else.

**Me: Whoa what an ending. When I wrote this my mind was on Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, and a little on Orangeshipping. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. It's official

Chapter 5: It's official

Dawn POV

Ash and I decided to hide our relationship from the others until we decided when it was the right time to tell them, but everyone was acting suspicious. It was break and the girls pulled me to a corner. "So Dawn." said May. "What's up with you and Ash?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys are hiding something." said Misty.

"Yea she's right." said Iris. "You have been acting weird."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm just fine."

"Sure about that?" asked Lyra. "Come on Dane we know something's up."

"My name is _Dawn_ not Dane." I said sweatdropping. "And there's nothing going on between me and Ash." The girls exchanged looks. "Yea sure." they said sarcasticly. Soon we went back to class and the boys were looking suspicious as well. "Them too?" I asked.

"Yea." said May. "They've been asking Ash a lot of questions about you and him."

"And he denies it right?" I asked.

"Yep." said Misty. "But we'll get the truth out of you two someday." They exchanged evil glares and I sweatdropped. Then it was lunch and the girls sat at one table while the boys sat at another table not far from us. "Please tell us." said Bianca.

"I already told you guys no." I said. "Not happening."

"Then we're gonna keep bugging you until you do tell." said Lyra. "You're gonna have to tell us sooner or later Dane." Tracey went over and whispered something in Misty's ear. "Thanks." she said as Tracey went back to the boys. "I just heard that Ash told the boys about your date." she said smirking.

"So." said Iris. "Explain yourself."

"Fine." I said. "Ash and I are dating."

"Told ya." said May. "We finally got it out of you."

"I just had to." I said.

"Now I know why Luke made you and Ash the main characters." said Lyra.

"You two get along." said Zoey. "And Luke just added another scene."

"What?" asked Iris.

"It's the last scene." said Zoey. "After being rescued from evil pirate Cilan, Sir Ash and Princess Dawn share a passionate kiss in the sunset."

"We have to what!?" I exclaimed.

"Oh yea I remember." said Misty. "Luke was telling us about that."

"And Kenny and Conway weren't too happy about it." said Bianca. I totally forgot that Kenny and Conway both had a total crush on me. "Wait until they figured out that you're dating Ash." said May.

"Yea." said Misty. Soon, lunch was over and we were in the courtyard until Kenny and Conway walked over. "What's wrong?" asked Iris.

"This." said Conway showing us his phone. It was from last week, when Ash and I came back from inside the woods. I guess someone was there and took a picture of our kiss and sent it to everyone in the school minus the teachers and principal. "Explain damn it." growled Kenny.

"Damn dude." said Zoey.

"Sorry but Dawn moved on." said May.

"Yea sorry." I said. Piplup nodded in agreement. "How long have you two been dating?" asked Conway.

"Let's see." I said putting a finger on my chin. "We started dating when we had that party which was last week so I'd say a week." Conway and Kenny looked dumbfounded. "Oh wow." said Iris. "We thought you knew."

"Uh no." said Kenny.

"And speaking of couples." said Misty. "Iris what's going on between you and Cilan?"

"W-What?" asked Iris and Cilan as they blushed.

"Good question." said May. "They have been hanging out with each other alot."

"What's wrong about that?" asked Iris as she turned away.

"Nothing really." said Bianca. "Just that there might be a relationship forming."

"Cilan and I are friends that's all." said Iris.

"Yea." said Cilan.

"Sure about that?" I asked. Cilan and Iris blushed as they turned their backs on each other with their arms crossed. "Yep they'll definetly get together." said Lyra.

"Shut up." said Iris. "I'm going back to my dorm."

"I'll come with you." said Cilan. "I need to be alone for a while." We all exchanged looks as they left. "Say I if you think they'll get together." I said.

"I." everyone said with a smirk on their face.

Iris POV

What are they thinking? Saying that Cilan and I are a couple. That's crazy. We reached my dorm and he left without saying a word to his dorm. I walked in and laid on my bed to stare at the ceiling and think. But I couldn't think of anything or anyone except Cilan. I closed my eyes and thought about Cilan and I being together and sat up quickly. "What the hell are you thinking Iris!?" I asked myself. "Cilan only thinks of you as a friend." Then the bell rang for the last class of the day, the only class where Cilan and I aren't together in. I wish we were. I walked out of my dorm and met up with the other girls. "So what happened?" asked Misty.

"He just left." I said.

"After doing what?" asked May.

"Nothing." I said. "He just walked off."

"Did you see his face?" asked Dawn.

"What?" I asked.

"Was he blushing?" asked Lyra.

"I don't know." I said.

"Whatever." said Zoey. "Let's just go." So we walked inside of the classroom and Dawn went to sit by Ash as usual. May sat beside Drew and Misty beside Tracey. Soon, class ended and I went back to my dorm to watch TV**(They each have a flat screen TV in their room)**. Then I got a text from Cilan:

_Meet me in the courtyard tonight. I have something important to talk about._

I texted _I'll be there._ and put my phone on my nightstand. "I wonder what he wants to talk about?" I asked myself. I thought of Cilan saying the words _I love you_ in my ear. I shook my head. "No way Iris." I said. "No way he would do that." Later, I went to the courtyard and didn't see Cilan so I decided to hang out in the tree until he gets here. Then it was dark when I saw green hair. "Yep that's him." I whispered.

"Iris?" he asked. I hung upside down on the branch and said "Boo." Cilan jumped and turned around. "Where did you come from!?" he asked.

"I've been here." I said as I jumped down. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well." said Cilan. "You remember everyone saying that we like each other?" Why's he bringing this up? I know they're wrong. Are they? "Yea." I said. "I didn't know what to think." Cilan blushed as he said "Well they're right." Wait what!? What's he trying to say? "What do you mean?" I asked hoping that he said he was kidding. If he's not, I'm glad I know how he feels cause I feel the same way. I got a text from Dawn asking me what's happening and I texted _Nothing really._ "That was Dawn wasn't it?" asked Cilan. I nodded. "She was wondering where I was so I gotta go."

"Ok." said Cilan. "One more thing."

"What is it?" I asked. Cilan walked over and kissed me. "Well see ya." he said then he strated walking back to the boys' dorms. I walked back to my room to see the girls waiting. "Where the hell were you!?" asked Misty.

"With Cilan in the courtyard." I said.

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"Alot." I said then started to tell them. "Wait what was that last part?" asked May. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Cilan kissed me then left." I said blushing. The girls started to yell and high-five each other. "Zoey tell the boys they each owe us $10." said Lyra. Zoey nodded then left. "Wait you guys betted?" I asked.

"Yea." said Dawn. "The boys didn't think you would get together and we did."

"So." said Bianca. "We made a bet to see if you would get together."

"And the loser has to pay $10 and do what the winners want for a week." said Lyra. "Hey Dane what do you want Ash to do?"

"I don't know." said Dawn. "I'll probably force him to act like a gentelmen since that's really not his style."

"I got a better one for Drew." said May then she smirked. My eyes widened and said "You're gonna do _that_ to him?"

"Yep." said May and she laughed evily.

"Oh wow." said Lyra. "Hey Misty. What are you gonna make Tracey do?"

"He'll be my slave." said Misty.

"That's harsh." said Dawn.

"So?" asked Misty. "It's good punishment." she smirked and we sweatdropped. "She's scary and cute at the same time." I said.

**Me: Did you guys think this chapter only had Pearlshipping? I don't think so. Stay tuned.**


	6. Halloween parties are a blast part 1

Chapter 6: Halloween parties are a blast part 1

May POV

Few weeks, later, we saw a poster saying something about a Halloween party in the gym. "I didn't even know the school had special events like this." said Dawn.

"They do it every year." said Brock, who appeared out of nowhere. "They also have a costume contest."

"It says you can't go unless you're dressed up." said Misty. "That's a dumb rule."

"Well it is a costume party so I would understand." said Iris. "But you're right. It is kinda stupid."

"Yea." I said. "So you guys going?"

"Yea why wouldn't we?" asked Dawn. "I gotta get my costume ready."

"I'll come with you." said Iris as they walked off.

"What are you guys dressing up as?" I asked.

"A Mismagius." said Misty.

"Frankenstein." said Brock.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ash.

"Oh just talking about what we're dressing up as for the Halloween party." said Misty.

"And it's on Halloween night." I said.

"Cool." said Tracey. "So you guys already figured it out?"

"Yea." I said. "What about you?"

"I'm Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid." said Bianca.

"And I'm Kagamine Len." said Barry.

"Why didn't I think about Vocaloid!?" asked Lyra.

"You were trying to figure out what to wear right?" I asked sweatdropping.

"That's right." said Lyra. "Now Barry and Bianca gave me an idea. See ya later." She ran down the hallway, making us sweatdrop. "What about you Tracey?" asked Misty.

"I don't know yet." said Tracey. "Probably a TV camera man."

"I say you could since it fits your personality." said Ash. "I'm gonna be a demon."

"So you can scare the crap out of Dawn?" asked Misty.

"Probably." said Ash. "What are you gonna be Cilan?"

"I know it's not my style." said Cilan. "But I'm a vampire."

"Why are you a vampire?" I asked.

"My brothers made me." said Cilan. "I was going to be a French chef but no. Chili decided that I should be a vampire and Cress agreed."

"I feel bad for you." I said.

"Better believe it." said Cilan. "Where's Iris?"

"She went to the costume shop with Dawn." said Misty.

"Yes." said Ash. "This is the perfect time to scare her." He smirked and left while we sweatdropped. "I hope Dawn's prepared for what's to come." I said. Everyone nodded.

Dawn POV

"What do you think of this?" I asked Iris while wearing a prom dress. "Looks like you're going to a dance instead of a party." she said sweatdropping. Piplup and Axew nodded. "Ok fine." I said. I changed out of the dress and put on a devil costume. "What about this?" I asked smirking.

"Too scary." whimpered Iris.

"Piplup." said Piplup as he turned white.

"Axew axew!" yelled Axew as he ran in Iris's arms.

"Sorry." I said as I changed back into my original clothes. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Ok." said Iris as I grabbed Piplup and we both walked out. "So what costume are you thinking about?" asked Iris.

"Gee I don't know." I said. "Probably a witch."

"That's what I was thinking." said Iris.

"Then let's have a contest to see which witch costume is better." I said.

"You're on." said Iris. "And the loser has to wear their birthday suit in the school newspaper."

"Deal." I said as we shook hands. I was walking back to my dorm until something jumped me from behind. "What the hell!?" I asked. I turned around and it was Ash wearing devil horns and smirking. "Gotcha." he said.

"Ash Ketchum don't scare me like that!" I yelled while slapping him.

"Oh come on." said Ash. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"I'd rather not." I said as I turned away.

"Dawn." He may be my boyfriend but sometimes he can act like a little kid. "Pika." I hear a voice say. I turned arond and saw Pikachu dressed like a mummy. "You too?" I asked while sweatdropping.

"I did not make him do this." said Ash. "Pikachu save that for the party." Pikachu nodded as he took off the bandages. "You guys are really into this." I said sweatdropping.

"Aren't you?" asked Ash. "I mean, I saw you in the costume shop with Iris."

"Pika pika." said Pikachu.

"Well." I said. "I am kinda excited."

"What are you dressing up as?" asked Ash.

"Iris and I are gonna be a witch." I said. "And we're competing to see which witch costume is better."

"And what happens if you lose?" asked Ash. I blushed. "It was Iris's idea but whoever loses has to wear their birthday suit in the school newspaper."

"What?" asked Ash as he blushed.

"It wasn't my idea." I said. "Iris thought of it."

"You guys shook on it?" asked Ash. I nodded. "She has a dirty mind." said Ash.

"Yea." I said. "We'll I'll be going."

"Ok see ya." said Ash before kissed my cheek and he and Pikachu walked off.

Iris POV

What the hell was I thinking making a bet like that?! Now I know that Dawn's gonna try to get a better witch costume than I am. Damn it! "Axew." said Axew as he saw me walking around my room. "Damn." I said. "What do I do?" Axew pointed to the TV, which had Soul Eater playing**(Number 1 favorite anime besides Fairy Tail)**. "Yea." I said. "Thanks Axew."

"Axew ew." said Axew while smiling. There's no way Dawn's gonna think about this. I met up with everyone at lunch and Dawn and I told everyone about our bet. "WHAT!?" they asked.

"Yea." I said.

"I'm getting the newspaper when it comes out." said Ash while blushing.

"Yea me too." said Drew while blushing.

"Count us in." said Cilan and Tracey while blushing.

"Now that I think about it, I wouldn't care who loses." said Barry while blushing. "We still get to see a girl's naked body."

"Pervs." said Dawn. For the next few days, we've been decided and choosing our costumes until it was Halloween night.

Misty POV

"Ok that's that." I said. I smoothed out my dress and fixed my hat to the right angle. I needed to check one last thing before going to the gym: Togepi's opinion. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Toge toge." he said.

"Why thank you." I said while smiling. "Return." Togepi went to his Pokeball and I left the room and met up with May, who was an Absol, Tracey, who was a TV camera man, Zoey, who was a boy, Bianca, Barry, and Lyra, who was a cowgirl. "Forgot about the Vocaloid idea?" I asked.

"Yea." said Lyra. So we went to the gym and saw Ash as a demon, Brock as Frankenstein, Cilan as a vampire, and Drew as Kaito from Vocaloid. "All we're waiting on is Dawn and Iris." said May.

"I wonder whose witch costume is better." said Barry.

"Here they co-what the hell!?" asked Drew. We looked in his direction and our eyes widened. Dawn was cosplaying as Blair from Soul Eater and Iris was cosplaying as Eruka Frog from Soul Eater. She even had to make-up. "What the hell." said Iris. "I thought I was the one who came up with the Soul Eater idea."

"That's what I thought too." said Dawn. "So whose is better?"

**Me: Ok everyone this is your time to take part in the story. Whose witch costume do you think is better? Dawn as Blair or Iris as Eruka? If you don't know what Soul Eater is then I suggest you watch it. Stay tuned for part 2.**


	7. Halloween parties are a blast part 2

Chapter 7: Halloween parties are a blast part 2

Dawn POV

"So whose costume is better?" I asked. Everyone wrote mine or Iris's name on a sheet of paper. I grabbed the paper and looked to see who had more votes.

_Dawn:  
Ash  
Misty  
May  
Brock  
Drew  
Zoey  
Bianca_

_Iris:  
Cilan  
Barry  
Lyra  
Tracey_

"What do you know." I smirked. "I won.

"Some friends you guys are." whined Iris.

"Well now we know who's gonna appear nude in the newspaper." said Ash.

"I hate you guys." said Iris with waterfall anime tears.

"Hey at least I voted for you Iris." said Cilan.

"And us." said Barry, Tracey, and Lyra.

"Cilan you don't count." said Iris. "Neither do you Ash."

"Damn." said Ash.

"Hey you guys." said Lyra. "Why don't we enter the costume contest?"

"Good idea." I said. So Iris, Cilan, Ash, Bianca, Barry, Misty, and I signed up with a few other students. "Why did you guys steal my idea?" sneered a voice. I turned and it was Ursula dressed as Medusa from Soul Eater. "Oh great." I groaned.

"Why did you guys steal my Soul Eater idea?" asked Ursula.

"We were about to say the same thing." said me and Iris. "You damn snake."

"I'm not a snake." said Ursula.

"No but your character is." said Iris. "Wait you are one." We started laughing as she stomped off. "Why are you guys dressed like Soul Eater witches?" asked Cilan.

"No idea." I said.

"We just had the idea." said Iris. Soon, the costume contest started. We each had to come on stage and say something that fits the outfit. For example, if someone was dressed like Natsu from Fairy Tail, they had to act like him until their turn was over. "And now here's Dawn dressed as Blair from Soul Eater." said the commentator.

"SOUL EATER!?" everyone exclaimed. I jumped on stage and said "Meow." while making a cat face. In the crowd, I saw someone who was dressed as Soul. Even had the wig. "Hi Scythe boy!" I yelled while waving to him. "Won't you play with me?"

"That's so Blair." said one person from the crowd.

"Yea." said another. "Everyone knows she likes Soul."

"Do a spell Blair!" yelled another.

"Yea say one of her spells!" yelled a fourth person.

"Pum pum pumpkin pum pumpkin." I said while making a cat face. Everyone started clapping as I stepped off stage. "And now we have Iris as Eruka Frog from Soul Eater!" yelled the commentator.

"What's with everyone and Soul Eater?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Ribbit ribbit." said Iris with an evil grin on her face. "It's so good to be born a witch."

"She even copied her lines perfectly." someone said amazed. Iris left the stage and Ursula came up. "Why don't you join me?" she asked just like Medusa said it in episode 18. "You see, Crona is my own child."

"Just like her." said one person from the crowd. She left and there was this girl who was dressed as Lucy from Fairy Tail, Lyra, Barry and Bianca, someone dressed as Tsukune from Rosario+Vampire, Ash, Misty, Cilan, and someone dressed as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. "Even the sky is symmetrical." he said amazed.

"All I can say is that you're a perfect idiot." said May sweatropping.

"Just like Liz." I said. Soon, the contest was over and I won first, while Iris was second, and Ursula was third. Who knew people liked Soul Eater. "Now everyone have a blast!" yelled the commentator. So music played and we started drinking, gambling, and playing.

Iris POV

Afterwards, I went back to my dorm and changed clothes. I walked back in my room and saw Cilan, still in his vampire costume. "Excuse me Miss." he said in a Translyvanian accent. "But would you mind if I borrowed your neck?"

"Oh please do." I said while walking towards him. Cilan grabbed me and started to kiss my neck. It feels good. I pretended to go limp and he said in that awesome Transylvanian accent of his "Your blood is tasty Miss." He sat me on my bed and was about to walk out of the door until he said "I'll be back tomorrow night." and he closed the door behind him.**(EEEK! Vampire Cilan is so sexy damn it XD)**.

The next day I woke up to see something on my neck. _I knew it._ I thought. I made two small dots to make it look like a vampire bite and scared the crap out of Axew. "Don't worry." I said. "They're fake. I'm gonna scare the others."

"Axew." said Axew. I met up with the others with a stern look on my face. "Hey Iris." said Ash. "You ok?"

"Yea you look kinda down." said Dawn.

"Stay away from me." I muttered.

"Why?" asked Misty. I showed them the two dots and their eyes widened. "So Cilan turned you into a vampire?" asked May.

"No way!" yelled Bianca.

"I know he's your boyfriend and all." said Lyra. "But this goes too far."

"Oh my God." said Dawn.

"I don't believe it." said Ash.

"I wonder what Cilan was thinking." said Drew. I hung my head. "Just stay away from me." I muttered again.

"Hey guys." said Cilan.

"Cilan look what you did." said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" asked Cilan.

"Don't tell me you don't know." said May.

"You went too far dude." said Ash.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cilan.

"You turned Iris into a vampire." said Misty with waterfall tears.

"I what?" asked Cilan.

"Fooled ya!" I yelled while laughing. "You guys totally fell for it." The others looked dumbfounded. "Wait what?" asked Dawn.

"It was fake." I said. "I wasn't really bitten."

"Wait a minute." said Ash. "That was fake?"

"Yep." I said. "It totally helped to get my mind off of. . . . " I trail off and started crying, while the boys were freaking out. "Crap what did we do!?" asked Drew.

"Why do we make girls cry?" asked Ash.

"Cause they hate us." said Barry.

"It's not that." I said wiping my tears. The boys cooled down a little. "Then what is it?" asked Cilan. I pointed to Dawn. "You." I growled.

"Oh it's that." said Dawn. "Well who's fault is it that made the bet?"

"What?" asked Ash.

"Remember that bet we made?" asked Dawn. "You know, last night." The boys' eyes widened as they had major nosebleeds. "To the newspaper club!" they yelled while dragging me down the hall.

Dawn POV

"So what was that bet again?" asked Misty.

"It was a bet to see whose witch costume was better." I said. "And the loser had to appear nude in the school newspaper."

"No wonder they were excited." said May sweatdropping.

**Me: I feel so bad for Iris. Stay tuned for chapter 8: Paintball wars.**


	8. Paintball wars

Chapter 8: Paintball Wars

Dawn POV

After the school newspaper was published, Iris didn't come back to school for the rest of the week. She was always in her dorm with Axew and Cilan for comfort. Apparently, Barry, Ash, Drew, Conway, Tracey, and even Kenny had major nosebleeds when they saw Iris on the front cover. "I kinda feel bad for her." said May.

"When she stops sulking she's gonna kill you." said Misty.

"I know." I said.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!" We all turned and saw Burgundy rip the paper in two. "HOW DARE SHE HAVE A BETTER FIGURE THAN ME!?" she yelled.

"Cause you're a slut and she's not?" I asked while everyone laughed. Cilan came over and put a hand on Burgundy's shoulder. "Burgundy you have a good figure." he said. "But believe me. Iris is sexier than you." That made everyone fall on the floor while laughing and holding their stomachs. "I have to agree with Burgundy." growled Ursula. "How dare she have a better figure than me as well."

"Thank you." said Burgundy. She showed us a picture of her in only her underwear and all of us girls gagged while the boys passed out with nosebleeds. "See?" asked Burgundy. "Een they say I have a good body."

"No they don't." said Misty. "They do that whenever they see a girl naked or almost naked." Burgundy growled and she left with Ursula. "So Cilan." said May. "How's Iris?"

"She'll be back tomorrow." said Cilan. "But be prepared to die." He put a hand on my shoulder and said "Why the hell do you like to torture her!?" That was out of character. Pansage nodded in agreement. "Pan pansage." he said.

"Well uh." I said, hoping Ash would back me up, but he's still passed out. "Ash back me up or we're over." I said.

"Aye sir." said Ash. "Iris made up that bet because she has a pervy mind and she ended up losing it."

"Thank you." I said. "You see Cilan. It's not my fault."

The next day Iris came back to class and was about to punch me until Cilan held her back. "You are so dead!" she yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. "Who made that bet again."

"Yea you got a good point." said Iris while crossing her arms. Later, we went to the gym because the principal had a special announcement. She was saying something about a paintball war and said everyone is on their own. Meaning no teams. We went back to our dorms, changed into something we don't mind getting dirty in, and went outside to get our supply of paintball guns, grenades, bombs, hell even bows and arrows. We were all in a running position stright for the woods and the dreamyard. Whoever's left standing is the winner. The principal blew the horn and we all scattered in the woods. It's better if I hide somewhere and hit my target from there.

Iris POV

After a few hours, I already got 18 people**(She's scaring me)**. I was hopping from tree to tree until I saw Trip wandering all by himself. _More prey for me._ I thought as I started shooting and he started running. "PAUL PAUL!" he yelled. Wow he's getting real freaked out. "What do you want man?" asked Paul.

"Someone's close by." said Trip as he went back to back with Paul. There was a small gap that was big enough to have a grenade. Cautiously and quietly, the grenade landed between them and I hopped away. Then I heard an explosion. "20 down the rest to go." I smirked.

May POV**(Few hours back)**

The contest has just started and I haven't seen anyone, but I like to be cautious. I was hiding in the shed we had that party in and waited for someone to cross by. "Man there's no one here." said a voice. I peeked outside and saw Georgia. _Thank you God._ I thought. Now I get some action. Georgia's a perfect target. I threw a grenade and pretty soon, she was covered in green paint. "What the hell!?" she asked.

"Georgia what is it?" asked another voice. I looked and saw Burgundy. "Someone got me." said Georgia. "And it's close by." I threw a purple grenade at Burgundy and she was covered in paint. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled. I snickered, then sneaked out of the shed and went into the forest.

Ash POV

"Damn." I said. "Why don't we stick together?"

"You read my mind." said Drew. We were both hiding behind a tree incase someone was firing at us. I heard something land in front of us. "What the-" I started.

"Ash look out it's a grenade!" yelled Drew as he pushed me out of the way. "GO GO!" I yelled while we were getting poured on by grenades. "Who is bombing us!?" asked Drew. We ran as fast as we could trying not to get hit with pink paint. I heard a familiar laugh and we turned around. "We're in trouble." I said. The one who's bombing us is Dawn. "Oh God." said Drew. Dawn threw another grenade and pink paint filled the area. "Damn." I said.

"Sorry Ash." said Dawn. "But I'm just so into it."

"So we've noticed." said Drew sweatdropping.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks." said Dawn as she ran away.

Dawn POV

It was sunset when the PA came back on. "Congratulations to the last five remaining players Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Misty, and Ursula." said the principal. "We have reached the climax. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."**(I couldn't help but type that)**. So Ursula's stil in and so is Misty. Cilan still in the game is a surprise to me. Iris, I'm not so surprised about. I glanced in the trees and saw a flash of orange. It's Misty. I can't shoot her she's a friend.

"Shoot her damn it!" said my evil self**(The little devil and angel that always pop on your shoulders when you don't know what to do)**.

"But she's a friend." said my good self.

"You guys are not helping." I said sweatdropping.

"Just knock out the other players and win this thing." said my evil self. "Do it for the glory."

"But that would make everyone else sad." said the angel.

"So they deserve to be sad." said the devil.

"Listen." I said. "I do what I wanna do so back off." The devil and angel shrugged before disappearing. I held a grenade in my hand. _Sorry Misty._ I thought as I threw it, then heard an explosion and a scream. "Sorry." I whispered then ran.

Cilan POV

So Iris, Misty, Dawn, and Ursula are still in. Wow who knew. "Where the hell am I?" I asked as I walked around not knowing where the hell I'm going. Looks like I'm on a path that appeared out of nowhere. What is this the Hunger Games!? May the odds be ever in your favor. I looked behind a tree and saw a famiiar figure: it was Iris. "What the-" I said. "Iris waht happened to you!?" She was covered in pink paint.

"Cilan." she said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"It was-" she was silence by another paintball as I turned around. I saw Dawn with a smirk on her face and a bag full of God knows what. "You're the last one." she said. She already took care of Misty and Ursula?! She's starting to scare me. Dawn started to bomb me with grenades that lead me to a small clearing. "Its time to counter attack." I said as I threw a grenade and shot paintballs.

No One POV

Dawn was hiding behind a tree as she sent another arrow and grenade. "Damn." she said. "Take that!" she yelled while throwing a bomb and covered her ears. Cilan's eyes widened as he dodged. He threw a grenade and waited for an explosion, but instead got hit with the same grenade.

Dawn POV

The PA came back on. "And the winner is Dawn!" yelled the principal. Cilan came out from his hiding place and scratched his head. "I lost." he said.

"But it was fun." I said as I held out my hand and we shook. We went back to school to see the others running towards us. "Dawn now I'm really gonna kill you!" yelled Iris. "Why didn't you let Cilan win!?"

"I was too into it." I said.

"It's ok Iris." said Cilan. "I don't care if I lost or not."

"The only thing that matters is that you have fun." said May. So we all went to the bath house that wasn't far from the school. "This feels great." I said leaning back.

"Yea." said Iris. "So Misty. What's going on between you and Tracey?"

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"She has a good point." said Bianca. "You guys are close."

"Could it be?" asked May. "Could Misty and Tracey-"

"Oh hell no!" yelled Misty as she stood up. "We're not like that."

"I got an idea." I said. "Why don't we play with the boys?" I looked at the wall that separates the girls and boys baths. "Hey did you know!?" I asked, loud enough for the boys to hear. "The men and women's baths are connected."

"You may be able to see something underwater." yelled May.

Ash POV

"You hear that boys?" I asked while smirking. Everyone smirked. "Who's first?" asked Drew.

"Good thing I came prepared." said Barry as he got out a camera. "I'm going in." He dove underwater and came back up after five seconds. "Damn wall." he muttered.

"Oh well better luck next time!" called Iris.

"Pikachu why don't you check it out." I said.

"Hey why is Dawn's Piplup here?" asked Cilan.

"You guys really didn't know that Piplup's a boy?" asked Dawn. "What little kids."

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked Piplup.

"Piplup." said Piplup before he smirked. They both jumped on the edge of the fence and took a quick look. "Piplup how could you!?" asked Dawn.

"Pip pip." said Piplup while shrugging. It sounded liek May stood up and said "What's wrong with you guys!?" Pikachu and Piplup fell off the fence with nosebleeds**(I don't know if Pokemon can even get nosebleeds)**. "What did you guys see?" asked Cilan.

"Pika pika." said Pikachu.

"Pip piplup." said Piplup.

"I think they saw everything." said Tracey.

**Me: I got that last part from episode 6 of Baka and Test and from the 4th OVA of Fairy Tail. Stay tuned for chapter 9: Swimming class.**


	9. Swimming class

Chapter 9: Swimming class

Misty POV

"We're what!?" I asked.

"Yep." said May. "I just heard it from Professor Juniper." She gave me a poster about a new class that helps you interact with water-type Pokemon. "I'm so joining it." I said. "I love water-types."

"But why did you get Togepi as your first?" asked Iris.

"I was picking at random." I said. "But still, it is cute."

"But you can't train it." said Dawn. "It's too young." She has a point. When Nurse Joy gave me Togepi, she said it was newly hatched so I couldn't train it. But I can keep it as a pet. "So you guys going in or not?" I asked.

"Hell yea." said May.

"It could be fun." said Dawn. "After all, Piplup would like it."

"Pip." said Piplup nodding his head in agreement.

"We're gonna join right Axew?" Iris asked Axew, who was on her shoulder.

"Axew!" yelled Axew.

"Now about the topic we were discussing about last night." said Dawn as she smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"About you and Tracey." said the girls. I blushed. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't know." said Iris.

"I heard Tracey's going out with Georgia." said May.

"WHAT!?" I asked. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"And why's that?" asked Iris.

"Only I can have Tracey." I said. "No one else."

"Bingo." said Dawn. "You do like him."

"I didn't say that." I said quickly.

"You said no one else could have Tracey but you." said May. "That's proof you like him."

"That's something you say when you like a boy." said Dawn. "Instead of saying _I like him_ or something." Then, out of nowhere, Psyduck popped out of his Pokeball. "Psy." he said stupidly as he always does.

"What Pokemon is this?" asked Iris.

"It's my sister's Psyduck." I said. "She didn't want it so she dumped it on me."

"By the looks of it, it's pretty stupid." said Dawn.

"Oh you have no idea." I said sweatdropping. "Return." When I get back home for the summer, I'm giving it back to her. Later, we each signed up for the class, along with Zoey, Bianca, Ash, Cilan, Barry, Lyra, the jackasses Paul, Trip, Ursula, and Burgundy, Drew, and Tracey. "Oh great." I said.

"Great." said May. "You guys are in."

Dawn POV

"I think I know how those two will get together." said Iris as she smirked.

"How?" I asked.

"Well let's say Misty kinda drowned in the pool." said Iris.

"But she's a great swimmer." said May. "Let's say Tracey."

"Yea." I said. "He's in real trouble so he needs CPR."

"Then Misty would volunteer and bingo." said Iris. "They get together."

"But I don't think she would volunteer." said May.

"If she really loved him, she would." said Iris.

"You got a point." said May and I. Later, we met up with everyone else at lunch and as I suspected, Misty and Tracey were sitting together. I quietly told the plan to everyone without them knowing. "What?" asked Drew.

"So you got a plan to get them together?" asked Ash.

"I'm in." said Zoey. "Those two need our help."

"I agree." said Bianca. "They really need out help." Barry, Cilan, Drew, and Kenny nodded. After lunch, we went to that new swimming class. We go outside to the swimming pool behind the school and saw a woman with purple hair**(Their swim suits are up to your imagination)**. "Hello I'm Professor Ivy." she said.

"My beautiful Ivy." said Brock as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the woman's hand while we sweatdropped. "I knew we were fated to be together." he continued.

"And here comes Croagunk." I muttered. As if on cue, Croagunk stabbed Brock with Poison Jab and dragged him back to his classroom. "Anyway." said Professor Ivy. "This is the class where you learn how to interact wth water-type Pokemon." We all went to the poolside and saw all kinds of water-type Pokemon. "This is heaven for me." I said. Professor Ivy showed us the basics and then showed us how to show Pokemon that you're not a threat. That's easy. She went back to the locker room where her desk was and left all of us at the pool. "What's first?" I asked.

"Hey where's Misty?" asked May. Iris pointed to the pool, where we saw Misty with a Staryu. "She really likes water-types." I said sweatdropping.

"She's always like that." said Ash as he walked over. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"That's Misty for ya." said May.

"Come on you guys." said Iris. "We can't let Misty hog all the fun."

"Yea you're right." I said. "Misty save some for us!"

"Piplup!" yelled Piplup.

"Axew!" yelled Axew.

"So what's the plan to get Misty and Tracey together?" I asked while petting a Spheal.

"Here it is." said Iris as she petted a Mantine. "May will push Tracey into the pool of Sharpedos."

"You know how violent they are." said Bianca.

"Once Misty sees him drowning, she'll save him and give him CPR." said Iris.

"And then boom." I asid. "They're officially a couple."

"So let _Operation: Get Misty and Tracey together_ start!" yelled May.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"Oh nothing." said Ash. It wasn't long before Tracey was pushed into the pool of Sharpedos. "Nice one May." I said.

"That wasn't me." said May.

"Then who pushed him in?" asked Iris. We all saw Georgia smirking. "That's what you get for dumping me." she said.

"That little bitch." said Misty. Then we see Tracey's hand disappear under the water. "Georgia you are so dead." I growled. Some students crowded around where Tracey drowned/was pulled down. "Move!" yelled Misty before she dove in. She came back up with Tracey in her arms. "He's ok." said Iris.

"What happened?" asked Cilan as he, Barry, Bianca, and Drew walked over. "Georgia pushed him in the Sharpedo pool." said Ash. Georgia went over to Trip and high-fived him, Paul, Ursula, and Burgundy, who all had smirks on their faces. "Bastard." said May.

"Wait a minute." I aid. "What if Georgia was helping us out?"

"I don't know." said iris. "Let's see if the plan really worked." we went over to the crowd and saw Misty crouch over Tracey and kiss him. "What do you know." said Ash. "It did work." Tracey sat up and said "What happened?"

"Georgia pushed you in the Sharpedo pool." said Misty. "Luckily I saved you."

"Thanks." said Tracey.

"The plan worked." said Iris before she jumped in the air "I can't believe it!" Soon, class was over and we went back to our dorms.

**Me: I somehow love OrangeShipping. I don't know why but I do. Stay tuned for chapter 10: Wish Park.**


End file.
